


Mini-Fic Party & Kiss Prompt Drabbles

by longhairshortfuse



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most are 100-word drabbles, at least two are five sentence fics and there's one longer one (but only 300+ words)</p><p>Various prompts and pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mini-fic party

"Just what, exactly, do you think you're doing?"

Earl frowned as Roger dropped the crayon in his hand and pointed at the life-sized drawing on the freshly emulsioned wall. 

"Uncle Cecil said we needed more decoration so I drew us all," Roger explained at top speed, pointing. "There's you and me and Uncle Cee and Uncle Carlos, see?"

Earl's lips twitched at the crude family portrait. He couldn't be angry. 

 

The telephone hummed ominously.

Maureen stretched out and switched it off before the figure buried in blankets beside her stirred.

A minute later, it beeped and Maureen cursed. She read the message, rolled her eyes, swung her legs out of bed and struggled to her feet.

The swaddled figure groaned.

Maureen leaned over, found a bare patch of skin to kiss and murmured, "Go back to sleep, Michelle hun, it's only Cecil."

 

Cecearlos 33: Please don't do this

Earl sighed. "I have to find my own place. Living here isn't working out the way I need any more."  
Carlos reached out, took Earl's hands. "Please don't do this."

Earl shook his head. "There's nothing else to say, unless..."  
"Unless what?" Carlos asked, voice rising in pitch. "What can we do to persuade you to stay?"  
Earl looked away. "That's just it. There's you two and there's me. There's no us." 

Cecil waved his hand. "I have an idea, Roger stays at college and we go on holiday, the three of us? Rekindle... something?"  
Earl shuddered. "Not camping again."

 

Cecilos 41: You did all of this for me?

Carlos brandished a lab coat, then shook it out and held it open for Cecil to slip his arms in. In the pockets, Cecil found safety goggles, gloves and a face mask. Carlos nodded encouragement and Cecil put them all on.

"I feel so scientific now!" Cecil exclaimed, "All scienced up!"  
Carlos laughed. "Come on, there's plenty science to do."  
Carlos and Cecil toured the lab benches, making things buzz, change colour, freeze instantly or explode.

The door banged and Rochelle strode in. "Hey Carlos, thought the lab was closed today?"  
Cecil smiled. "Really? You did all this for me"

 

Cecilos 5 "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

Khoshekh clambered up the back of the sofa, his injuries slowed him down. His target below, he leapt, landed perfectly on the small of Carlos's back.

Carlos arched back and yelled, startling both cat and preferred carer. Khoshekh jumped off and hid behind the TV. Cecil laughed. Carlos got up, sneezed twice, grumbled "not again!" and left the room. Cecil struggled to sit.

"C'mere boy," Khoshekh purred and trotted up to Cecil. "Aww, your other daddy went to get his antihistamines." Khoshekh fixed Cecil with a glare. Cecil scratched Khoshekh between the ears, frowning. "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

 

Not romantic, Dana & Cecil 12 - "I think we need to talk"

Dana let a week slide past. Not through thoughtfulness for the reunited, being Mayor was demanding. Pamela demanded emergency press conferences, Leann demanded interviews, Violet demanded better treatment and Josie demanded civic funding for repairs to the opera house since it was damaged during civic uprising.

Dana dialled.  
"Hello-o-o?" Cecil drawled his usual suspicious greeting.  
"Hi, Cecil, it's May... Dana. I think we need to talk."  
"Dana!" Cecil sounded surprised. "I'm happy you called! I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk after... you know."  
Dana sighed. "We were friends, Cecil. I don't want to lose a friend."

 

Cecearl 23 - "Just once"

Earl pondered the question. Cecil looked halfway between hopeful and afraid. "Are you sure you want me to answer that?"  
Cecil nodded, "I remember so little. Did we ever, you know, have something?"

Earl inhaled and held his breath. He exhaled slowly, letting air hiss out between his teeth. "Not sure I want to answer!"  
Cecil grinned. "Truth or dare, you risking the dare?"  
Eyes rolling, Earl gave in. "Just once. We were waiting outside the hall for graduation. You pulled me behind the lockers and we made out for, like, four minutes. I still had a boner on stage." 

 

Cecearlos 46 - "Hey, have you seen the... Oh!"  
(Ooh I did a Cecilos version a while ago!)

Earl searched under the bed, down the gap between the bed and the chest of drawers supporting the alarm clock and lamp. He removed everything from the surface, frowned at the lack of small, shiny object expected to be there.

Carlos groaned. "Tell me you haven't lost it! Drawer?"  
Earl shook his head. "No, I emptied that. You watched." He stood. "I'll get the boltcutter from the toolbox."

Carlos sighed. He heard footsteps on the stairs. Earl called out. "Hey, have you seen the... Oh!"  
"Gotcha!" Cecil grinned, dangling a tiny key. "I knew you'd be too impatient to wait."

 

Cecearlos 39 - "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

Carlos heard the clunk, marched from his workbench to the lab break area, looked in the bin and scowled. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

"No." Earl shook his head. "I won't let you eat processed crap. Have you read the label? It's all chemicals!"

Carlos tutted and rolled his eyes. "Earl, everything's made of chemicals. Proteins are chemicals. Carbs are chemicals. Water's a chemical."

Cecil looked at Carlos in disbelief. "No, water's not anything. Except when they put chemicals in it, of course."

Carlos stood, wordless mouth gaping. Earl laughed. "I'll make you something healthy for lunch in future."

 

Maureen & Michelle have to figure out who gets which side of the bed

"You can have whichever side you want, you're the guest so you should choose."

Michelle waited, toeing the edge of the rug to flatten it. Maureen narrowed her eyes. "I'd like the side away from the wall because I'll be up first, I have class at nine."

Michelle pouted. "That's totally fine. I'll try not to wake you when I have to get up at two and again at five. I never sleep the whole night through." Michelle stared at the ceiling."That's why I sleep late."

Maureen rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine. I'll tire you out more first."

 

521/6 Cecearl "Who invited you?"

Earl read his invitation again. The script was perfect, looped, slightly familiar and almost illegible in its intricacy. Exactly what he expected for such a formal occasion. He had dressed accordingly, full dress scout uniform, clean boots and his ceremonial dagger gleamed although all a casual passer-by would see was the polished bloodstone hilt that he had never had to bleed on himself. He jittered from foot to foot, wishing he had a functional watch to check the time.

 _Night Vale Community High School_  
_Date Nite 7pm_  
_wear a pink rose_

His mystery date had not revealed themselves. People, teenaged couples, had met and laughed, kissed, hugged or shook hands depending on preference and gone inside for bad punch, dancing and the promise of a choice of alcoholic afterparties.

Cecil was late. He threw on his cleanest outfit of tartan pants, knitted boots and a leatherette tunic, and ran out the door.

"Hi Earl!" Cecil grinned at his friend, standing on the steps outside the hall. "I didn't bring my invitation card. Who invited you?"  
Earl pointed at Cecil's top pocket, where a pink rosebud had just about survived its trauma. Earl held up his own long stemmed perfect bloom, his brows raised in a question.

Cecil shrugged. "Not my doing. But," Cecil smiled. "Since we're here...?"  
Earl laughed. "You know, Ceece, I can't think of anything better than spending date night with my best friend. But to keep up appearances..."  
Cecil climbed the steps and stood one higher than Earl to bring the tops of their heads level. "Of course, it would not do to go against tradition."  
Earl put his arms around Cecil's waist. Cecil smiled, rested his hands on Earl's shoulders, leaned forward into a quick first meeting of their lips.

Earl frowned. "If you didn't invite me, and I didn't invite you, why are we standing here with matching flowers?"  
Cecil shrugged, a hint of a twitch at the corners of his lip. "We will probably never find out. Come on, let's have fun."

 

521/5 Cecearlos "Cut it off"

Earl frowned. "Are you sure? Ceece won't..."  
Carlos held up a hand. "Ceece doesn't have to live under this thatch. It's hot and itchy. It's driving me insane."

Earl lifted scissors with one hand and Carlos's hair with the other. "You could tie it up." He gathered Carlos's hair into a bunch.  
Carlos scowled. "Cut it off. Or I'll do it myself and blame you again."  
Earl capitulated. Carlos relaxed, eyes closed, enjoying the tingling in his neck as fingers caressed his scalp.

"Done." Earl sighed. "He probably won't notice..."  
Carlos felt his hair. "Neither will I. Pass the scissors."

 

Intern Vithya and Intern Dana, 47 "No-one needs to know"

Dana put an arm around Vithya's shoulders. "Did something happen? There are always things happening here. Did one of the other interns... um?"

"No," Vithya sucked in a deep, uneven breath. A tiny sob escaped. She forced her eyes shut as tightly as possible, face wrinkling with the effort of closing down unwanted emotion. "Nothing. I have no idea why I'm crying!"

Dana rummaged and produced a clean handkerchief. Vithya sobbed anew at the small kindness. "Cecil mentioned angels and I started crying. Everyone will think I'm a baby."

Dana rubbed Vithya's back. "Hey, no. No one needs to know."

 

Cecearlos - heatwave

Cecil sat up, moaning with pleasure at the cool air on his skin.

"Quit hogging the fan!" Earl reached to pull Cecil down, but the touch of bare arm on bare stomach was too much to bear. Earl groaned. "Gotta get the aircon serviced."

Carlos returned with a glass and a grin. "We can solve this with science. You know what's good for a heatwave? Ice." Carlos sucked an ice cube into his mouth, dumped the glass, leaned over and kissed Cecil's chest, teasing with his cooled tongue.

Cecil sniggered. "The aircon is fine. Carlos has a much better solution."

 

Kevin & Cecil 40 "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

Cecil sat, stony. Kevin couldn't help smiling.  
"It's so nice that you're finally here, friend!" Kevin enthused. "Oh my, aren't you impressed with what Carlos has done with the place?"

"He's very talented," Cecil monotoned. "Carlos. My boyfriend."

A bang came from the kitchen. Kevin kept his sockets steady on Cecil. Carlos's head poked around the door. "Honey? I need you." Kevin half rose. Carlos kept his gaze fixed on Cecil. "Babe, come through?" 

Cecil smirked at Kevin as he got up. "Have I entered an alternate universe?" Kevin simpered, "Or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

 

Cecilos 49 "Well, this is awkward..."

Cecil burbled enthusiastically about the restaurant. "It's Italian, so fancy they won't do pizza and you're not allowed to pour your wine for yourself, someone darts over and does it for you." Cecil laughed. "I guess that's a precaution, you know, in case people don't share properly."

Carlos let Cecil chatter on, smiling because Cecil was talking just for him tonight. 

He studied the menu, disappointment crinkling his brow. Fish. Steak. Chicken. Veal. Rabbit. "Well, this is awkward..."  
Carlos brightened, "Oh! I can have the mushroom."  
"Great!" Cecil grinned. "I'll have that too."

The waiter nodded, and poured with care.


	2. Smooch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss ask meme mini fics

Michelle & Maureen 2 - on the nose

Michelle peered around the door frame, sniggered softly and snuck up slowly. The shape didn't move. She waited, watching the shape's rhythmic rise and fall, listened for any sound, but there was nothing except the gentle inhale and exhale of the snoozing form.

Silent, she set down the coffee cup on a coaster and leaned over. The shape stretched and rolled. A face appeared from under the quilt. Michelle laughed, bent down and kissed the tip of the newly-exposed nose.

"Hey Maureen, get up, sleepy! Don't you have classes today?" 

 

Cecilos 9 - on the neck

Carlos waved through the window of the booth. Cecil's face lifted, lit up. He spoke, "...a message from our sponsors...", pressed a button, removed his headphones and gestured Carlos to the door. Cecil offered a quick hug and smile. "What a lovely surprise! Stay?"

Carlos leaned against the wall behind Cecil. Headphones replaced, Cecil resumed broadcasting. Carlos's eyes took in Cecil's back, his shoulders, his seventh cervical vertebra... Oh! Carlos stared and smiled at the triangle of tan skin where Cecil's hair fell forward over both shoulders. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the back of Cecil's neck.

 

Cecearl 4 - on the eyelids

Cecil appeared to frown but Earl knew better. He watched Cecil pat the floor, find nothing and sigh in frustration. Earl lifted Cecil's glasses and handed them over.

"Thanks." Cecil donned his glasses and gurned. Earl laughed at Cecil, eyes magnified by thick lenses. "How do I look?"

Cecil closed his eyes, forced his face to relax, removed the glasses. "I can have contact lenses one day, or something called laser surgery if I save up. I won't need these bottle-bottoms forever." 

Earl stroked Cecil's cheek and kissed each eyelid. "You're beautiful whether you can see it or not."

 

Cecilos 12 - on the hand

Cecil didn't dare. Only their second date, too soon for overfamiliar, affectionate gestures. Cecil watched the errant curl bounce back and forward where it had escaped Carlos's attempt to push it behind his ear. Cecil longed to reach out, gently constrain its motion or... No. He should not comb his fingers through those lustrous--

"Cecil, are you okay?" Carlos frowned. "You look distant. Am I boring you? We can talk about something else."  
"What? No!" Cecil dragged his attention back to Carlos's deep eyes and full lips. "I was listening, I was thinking. I'm so very into science." He yearned to press those lips with his own, stare into those eyes forever. Carlos smiled and it was perfect.  
Cecil's hand tucked Carlos's stray strand behind his ear almost before Cecil realised he was acting on his desires. He tried to pull away but Carlos caught Cecil's hand against his cheek, turned his head and kissed Cecil's palm.

Cecil felt his cheeks warm and his head buzz. The noise around them dulled. Cecil's pulse sped, making time feel unreal. Unable to breathe or blink, Cecil combed fingertips through Carlos's hair. Carlos smiled again, "That feels nice. Want to use both hands?" 

 

Cecearl 5 - on the ear

Go on.  
...I can't.  
It's easy, do it now.  
...No.  
All you have to do is lean over and kiss him.  
...No way! Shit, no.  
Tap him on the shoulder, kiss him when he turns round.  
...There's no badge for kissing your best friend and making him not your best friend anymore.  
Kiss him on the cheek. Even friends do that sometimes.  
...What if he isn't into kissing his friends?

Earl convinced himself while Cecil stacked twigs around kindling. He leaned in as Cecil looked left and planted an accidental kiss on Cecil's right ear. Cecil laughed.  
"Hey! That tickles!"


	3. Bedazzled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Carlos and Earl react to their new bowling team outfits?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in need of fluff and Cosleia sent me some cute prompts, like:  
>  _Cecil bedazzles a new lab coat for Carlos and a chef's uniform for Earl, to match his bowling shirt_

Three figures stared at three garments, names emblazoned in coloured rhinestones. Only one of them grinned nervously.  
"Well? What do you think?" Cecil asked, glancing at Earl and Carlos. Earl was first to recover, closing his teeth with a click and picking up the white chef jacket with "Earl Harlan" traced on the back in sapphire sparkles.   
"Um. It's... very... um. Nice?" Earl's voice lilted up, turning a statement into a question. "Um, thanks, Cecil. It's certainly a... unique choice for league night."  
Cecil beamed and clapped his hands once. "I knew you'd love it! Did I choose the right colour for you?"  
Earl caught some of Cecil's enthusiasm. He laughed. "Yeah, it's lovely. Thanks, really."

Carlos shook out the lab-coat so new it still had right-angle creases in it. He drew a finger lightly over the words "Carlos The Scientist" picked out in emerald green glass. He took off his stained and singed science lab-coat and put the new one on, performing a twirl that whipped the tails around dramatically. He turned his back on Earl and Cecil, looked back over his shoulder. "Do I look good in green?"  
"Yes!" two voices in unison. 

Cecil laughed as Earl and Carlos modelled their new personalised outfits.   
"Oh, wait, wait, wait..." Cecil pulled off his crop top and put on his bowling shirt, the one that now had "Cecil G Palmer" in amethyst studs on the back. "We look like a proper team now, we match!"  
Earl and Carlos glanced at each other and grinned. Carlos kissed Cecil on the cheek. "Aw thanks, honey! It's perfect. Are we bowling later?"  
Earl frowned. "We can't, Ceece, there's one missing."

Cecil held up one finger and shook his head.  
"Earl, sweetie, did you think I'd forget a team-member?"  
He pulled a junior sized two-tone shirt with a Desert Flower logo on the front and turned it for Earl to see. On the back, in topaz and tiger-eye, "Roger Harlan" twinkled in the sunlight. Earl hugged Cecil and yelled upstairs, "HEY KID, WANNA GO BOWLING?"


	4. The value of repeat observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt set 529/9: Earlos  
> "Do you want to repeat this moment?"

"Cecil's late." Carlos frowned at his phone. "I estimate he's been late eight percent of times we've arranged to meet and only once didn't text. Usually it's me who forgets. If I've embarked on repeat measurements I have to see it through. I lose track."

Earl raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure he's fine. Probably stopped to pet Khoskekh and got distracted by the kittens." He checked the time. "He's only five minutes late, that hardly counts."

They stood silent outside the gate of Grove Park. Two phones beeped simultaneously. Two faces smiled and read identical messages.   
"Told you!" Earl smiled.  
Carlos nodded, "He'll be here in ten minutes at his walking speed."  
Earl grinned. "So, Carlos, you're a scientist--"  
"I'm a scientist!" Carlos smiled and nodded. "That is what I am."  
Earl picked up his grin, more nervous than amused, "--a scientist always does repeat observations?"   
Carlos frowned. "A good scientist. Repeating observations is vitally-- Mmhmm."

Earl pulled back from kissing Carlos, stomach churning with sudden fear he might be wrong. Carlos, perfect jaw slack, hair tousled, pushed his hand through his curls and giggled. Relieved, Earl took a deep breath. He smiled. "Do you want to repeat this moment?"


	5. Work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt set 529, 6. Maurelle  
> "It's too much work"

Maureen closed the Dark Owl ledger, frowning. "We need to think of something to get people in here with money and out again with less money."

Michelle shrugged. "Why? It's always been like this. If we get customers then we have to talk to them and sell things and then call the wholesalers and order more stock and the whole cycle starts over. No," Michelle drawled, "it's too much work."

Maureen put both arms around Michelle. Michelle giggled.  
"What's funny?" Maureen asked.  
"We both said 'we'. Do you work here now?"  
"Hell no!" Maureen laughed. "You can't afford to pay!"


End file.
